1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to key duplication systems and methods.
2. Background Art
Conventionally, when a master key for opening a lock is duplicated, it is duplicated by first classifying the master key to be able to identify an appropriate key blank for the duplicate key, selecting the appropriate key blank to match the master key, placing the selected key blank in a key cutter, and cutting the bit pattern of the master key into a blade of the key blank. Methods such as tracer bars and image capture are known for use in identifying a master key bit pattern.
Conventional systems have required the operation skills of a trained worker to properly select the appropriate key blank. An example of an elaborate system used to assist a trained worker in selecting an appropriate key blank and appropriately positioning the appropriate key blank and master key for cutting is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,443,339 to Heredia et al., titled “Method and Apparatus for Aligning and Cutting Single-sided and Double Sided Keys.” In Heredia, a plurality of clamping units, each comprising its own clamp and cutter fixturing is provided. The trained worker selects an appropriate key blank and an appropriate clamping unit for the particular key blank and clamps the key blank into the unit. Then the trained worker couples the clamping unit with a cutting wheel for cutting. More recent master key identification systems, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,836,553 to Campbell et al., titled “Key Identification System,” the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated herein by reference, automatically identifies the appropriate key blank and indicates that number for key selection.
A recent key duplication system described in International Application Number PCT/US2007/024522 to Freeman, et al. titled “Fully Automatic Key Duplicating Machine with Automatic Key Model Identification System” sought to reduce the need for the operational skills of a trained worker by automatically identifying master keys and automatically cutting and dispensing a duplicate key from a limited selection of keys within the key duplication system. Another recent key duplication system described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,890,878 to Bass et al., titled “Object Identification System,” discloses a system that identifies an appropriate key blank by flashing a light adjacent the appropriate key blank on a product display next to a key blank cutter so that the user or a trained worker can select the appropriate key for insertion into the key blank cutter.